Music Nerds
by PepperGabEm12
Summary: SEQUEL to 'Music Junkies'. Rin and Mikuo have been together for three months now, but someone new comes along and Rin seems rather interested. RinxMikuo T for language and violence in later chapters.DISCONTINUED
1. The Second Beginning

**Wel hello there. I have returned with the sequel. I'm sorry this took so long to write, but I had three huge projects I had to do and just got those finished and turned in, so I could only recently start working on this. It would be a good idea to read 'Music Junkies' first just so you know what's going on. **

* * *

><p>The Second Beginning<p>

"Otouto-kun, are you even paying attention!"

The voice of my older sister managed to snap me out of my zoning out stage. "Huh, no, sorry. What were you saying?"

Onee-chan sighed fixing one her mega long pigtails and repeated, "I was saying that you're going to be on your own for dinner tonight because Kaito-kun is taking me out to dinner." She grabbed her violin and slung her bag over one shoulder. "Let's get going to school before we're late."

I scarfed down the rest of my eggs and almost tripped over my own feet as I tried to grab my oboe case while continuing to run. "Damn it; that was a fail." I righted myself and bent down to pick up my instrument while standing. "All right now I'm ready to leave." And with that latest fail of mine we headed out the front door and to the school. It was now April, so the showers were expected any day. Big fat rain clouds were crawling along the sky threatening to block out the sunshine that had taken over the sky. I sighed with slight depression at this. The rain always put me in a sleepy and slightly emo mood. "Why does it have to rain so much in April? That isn't fair at all."

Onee-chan giggled. "That's probably just psychological thing. No way that's actually a medical condition you have." Her violin was resting on one shoulder and she was holding her school bag in front of her with both of her hands. "My problem with rain is that I can't hang out the laundry to dry or go outside and just on the porch and read a book or practice my violin outside in the nice air."

"I know what you mean. I like playing my oboe outside better than inside, but especially with my instrument I can't take it out in the rain." Instruments were definitely something we could relate with even though I was in band and she was in orchestra. The idea of an instrument and reading music was fundamentally the same.

When we passed by the Kagamine house I couldn't help but glance over wishing that we had been able to walk to school with the other set of twins. The two of them had to show up early for something or other (not all that sure what it was) so obviously they weren't able to walk with us.

"Oh don't worry you'll see her in class," Onee-chan 'comforted'.

I blushed and looked away after realizing I had been spotted. "I know that; I was just looking over there because I was looking around and my eyes happened to look over there at that particular moment."

"Looks like those people have finally finished moving in. I was getting tired of all that racket they were making." Onee-chan had been commenting on the family that had moved in next door to our house. They were on the side opposite the Kagamine house not that that mattered a ton. The rest of the walk to the boring 'learning' facility was completed in silence.

"Miku-chan, good morning!" Teto was apparently waiting for my sister right outside the front entrance. "And how are you two this morning?"

"Otouto-kun is upset because he didn't get to walk with his _girlfriend_ to school today," Onee-chan pinched my cheek as she was making fun of me. "You've been dating for only three months and you're already this dedicated."

"Three months is a long time by high school standards and what's wrong with being loyal! And I am not that clingy!" I argued my face flushing crimson. "Let's just go to class." I headed off through the front doors not bothering to see if they were following me. It's not like they were my babysitters or anything. I was fifteen and perfectly capable of taking care of myself. It hit me then that I could've easily turned the tables of both of them since they both had been dating someone for three months as well. _Damn it; why can't I think of this stuff sooner? _With a heavy sigh I stepped into the classroom almost running into my best friend Len. "Whoa, sorry Len. Didn't see you there."

Len shrugged one shoulder. "It doesn't matter; even if you had run into me it would've been an accident and besides, it's impossible to ruin my good looks." He dramatically swept his hand through his blonde bangs and pretended to act like some pretty boy.

"Dude, you're way more of a shota then a guy with good looks," I laughed. "Let me guess you were off to go and find Teto?"

"She disappeared off the face of the earth and as her boyfriend it's my job to go and try to find her."

"Last I saw she was right outside the building with my sister, so unless she's moved in the past minute it shouldn't be too hard to find her for once."

Teto had a tendency to magically disappear and then reappear again later when everyone else was looking for her in different places. With a wave and a 'see you later' Len left the classroom to find his hyper red head girlfriend. The classroom was now empty except for me and…someone else who was taking a nap. Upon closer inspection, I realized that the golden hair spread across one of the desks in the back was none other than Rin's. Her white bow resting on the desk also gave it away that it was her. She was the only person I had ever met in my lifetime that wore a bow on their head that looked like that and was on the bit larger side.

I decided to be nice and go and wake her up instead of letting someone pull some cruel prank on her. Moving around the desks trying my best to not bump into them I managed to make it to the other side of the classroom without creating a lot of noise.

Rin-chan's head was facing the direction of the window and her breathing was deep and even. Her legs were twitching around slightly but not in some weird freaky way.

I started to gently shake her shoulder. "Rin-chan, you need to wake up. Come on, school's gonna start soon." The only thing I accomplished doing this was getting a grunt out of her. I sighed heavily. Grabbing her bow, I pulled on it undoing the knot and folded my arms in front of my chest. "Are you going to wake up now?"

Rin-chan's eyes fluttered open and she sat up sleepily rubbing one of her bright blue eyes. "Where's my bow?" That girl couldn't live without her bow. I was probably the only person in the world who could get away with taking her bow and not end up getting murdered gruesomely.

"I have it because you needed to wake up." When Rin-chan turned around to look at me I held up the white ribbon. "You know it's not a good idea to fall asleep in school."

"You try getting up way earlier than you're used to," Rin-chan grumbled. She sat up (more like slouched down) obviously not happy to be woken up.

I walked around behind her and started to tie her bow back onto her head. Yes I knew how to tie her bow; get over it. That doesn't make me a wimpy guy. Just keep in mind I'll kick your ass if you try to do anything to my girlfriend. "Rin-chan your head feels kind of warm. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm just a little warm cause I had to run all around the school this morning," Rin-chan assured. The class was now starting to fill up at an amazingly quick rate with the rest of the students since the bell was going to ring in two minutes.

"I'm gonna head to my seat. See you after class." I bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading up to my own seat.

It was record time for everyone to get in their seats and ready. I never knew they could move that fast. As soon as Gackupo Sensei walked up to the front of the room everyone instantly hushed up. They were all looking at him with bright eyes and leaning forward like they were expecting a present on Christmas day. What was this all about?

"It looks like a lot of you have heard already, but I'll say it anyway. We have a new student today. Would you please come and introduce yourself," Gackupo Sensei looked at the door and motioned for whoever was outside to step in. Everyone gasped when the kid walked in and it was pretty obvious why.

The guy had dark purple hair and a white eye patch over one his right eye. A white bandage was wrapped around his arm and his shirt (that was unbuttoned at the top) revealed more bandages that appeared to wrap around his torso. He was looking around the room with what looked like a cold and calculating expression. "I'm Taito." That was all the purple haired guy said.

Just about every girl in the classroom had drool spilling out of their mouths their eyes wide in amazement. I also noticed that Rin-chan seemed to be taking a rather big interest in these Taito guy. That made me just a little suspicious.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Okay I just recently started liking Taito and I was all like 'i'm gonna put him in here and make him like a crazy pyscho person'. So yeah rate and review and I will love you forver. <strong>


	2. Purple Haired Freak

**Okay so this is the last time I will be able to update for this week. on Friday, I have my big AP Human Geography test, so I need to study for that and not be concerned about the fanfic. I will update after this week though; i promise. Knowing me I might just even update this week anyway when I should be studying ;). **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid or the instruments mentioned in this fanfic. None of the Vocaloid's are mine either; they all belong to Crypton or someone else**

* * *

><p>Purple Haired Freak<p>

That stupid weirdo. The Taito kid had taken his seat and Gackupo had started his lesson, but all the girls were still gawking at Taito; including Rin-chan. Why on earth was she taking so much interest in him?

Len apparently noticed me shooting glares at Taito and looks of concern at Rin-chan. "Everyone's interested in the new kid I mean look at how he showed up. He's got an eye patch and bandages all over him, so of course everyone will be wondering about him," he whispered trying to make me feel better.

I sighed. "I guess. I shouldn't be so jealous like that." _Come on Mikuo you're turning into one of those boyfriends who never let's their girlfriend even _talk _to another guy. Len's right; she's just curious about the bandages. _Of course Rin-chan had friends who were guys and I didn't care, but there was something about the new kid that was rubbing me the wrong way. The entire class I couldn't focus on whatever it was that Gackupo Sensei was babbling on about. I spent the entire class trying to get myself to stop being such a moron about the whole thing. Just because Rin-chan was staring that didn't mean anything. Everybody in the room was starting at him. After all, he stood out like a sore thumb; well that was a terrible pun. Morning classes dragged on just to be cruel and torture me for as long as possible. When the bell rang I felt like jumping for joy that the torture was over. Instead though I just got up out of my seat and headed back to where Rin-chan and Teto were talking and getting their lunches.

"The only question remaining is whether that guy hurts himself or if he gets abused," Teto was saying.

"He has bandages on it, so he probably gets abused. Most people who hurt themselves don't take care of the wounds because they hurt themselves on purpose," Rin-chan pointed out.

"Everyone sure seems interested in the new kid," I slightly growled this doing my best to not look or sound suspicious.

With her bento in hand, Rin-chan stated, "Of course everyone is going to be interested. Just look at him; he's covered in cuts or bruises or whatever they are and you don't see many people like that." I was pretty sure she had thought I was acting a little jealous. "Let's go outside again since it's so nice."

Teto, Len, Onee-chan, Kaito, and I all nodded our heads in agreement and we made our way outside. While we were walking Rin-chan grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle comforting squeeze.

Outside a light breeze was playing with everyone's hair so we all found refuge against the side of the school. "Miku-chan, go away! You smell like leeks!" Teto was tiredly pushing her friend away, but to no avail. My twin wasn't moving anywhere.

"Teto-chan, stop pushing me. And I always smell like leeks so why make a big deal out of it now?" Onee-chan pointed out the true fact. She took a deep drink of milk before returning to eating her lunch.

Beside me, Rin-chan was yawning and only picking at her food without really eating it. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine; just tired," Rin-chan assured with a smile, but I could tell she was tired. I placed my hand against her forehead only to retract it immediately.

"You're like an oven!" I set my food next to Len and got up. "Come on; you need to go to the nurse's office."

"Mikuo-kun I'm fine!" Rin-chan protested weakly. It wasn't hard at all to pick her up.

Once I had her situated in my arms I looked down at our group of friends and said, "I might be back, might not, I'm not completely sure." They all nodded their heads or said they understood or something like that. I turned to the front door and started making my way into the building. Rin-chan's entire body was radiating way too much heat and it worried me. She had been practicing the songs for both band and choir a lot and she had been staying up till early in the morning to study (usually around three a.m.). I had told her to take it easy; I mean yeah semester exams were coming up and we had two huge concerts, but that didn't mean she needed to over exert herself. It wasn't worth it if it meant she got sick and it appeared to be that that was the case. I made a bee-line straight for the nurse's office and thankfully Miki Sensei wasn't tending to anyone else. The nurse turned to see me and her eyes widened with surprise. "She's burning up and it was hard carrying her here considering how hot she feels. She's also really tired and has been half out of it all day." I laid the blonde haired girl down on the bed as the nurse grabbed a thermometer.

Somehow Miki managed to get the thermometer under Rin-chan's tongue and waited ten seconds before pulling it out. "That's not surprising. She has a fever of one hundred and one point two." Miki threw the thermometer in the trash before pulling out a yellow slip of paper from one of her many desk drawers. She scribbled something down before signing it and handing it to me. "Hand this to your teacher and then take her home. There's also a note on there to excuse you so that you can take care of her."

I thanked her and scooped Rin-chan (who was now fast asleep) up in my arms before starting towards the classroom. Thankfully Gackupo Sensei was in the classroom; most of the time he ate with Luka Sensei since they were dating. "Sensei Rin-chan is sick." I pulled the note out of my pocket and handed it to him all without dropping and/or setting the girl down on the ground.

Gackupo looked it over swiftly before nodding his head. "All right go ahead and take her home and stay there. But, shouldn't Kagamine-san be taking care of her? After all they are twins."

"Len has a pretty weak immune system, so he can't take care of her because he'll just get sick almost immediately. We've figured this out the hard way," I explained. The poor kid couldn't take care of his own sister when she was sick and he always felt so guilty that he couldn't do that, but of course Rin-chan understood. The bell was going to ring in five minutes. That meant five minutes to try and get the hell out of here before we get mobbed by a bunch of sweaty teenager heading to class. I made my way out of the school building and off school grounds as quickly as possibly. By the time I made it to the sidewalk on the road, the bell droned out and the swarm of students started pushing and shoving to get back in the building. I sighed with relief. No way did I need to try and get a sick person out through that mass of chaos.

"Mikuo-kun I'm fine," Rin-chan had apparently woken up and insisted this in a weak voice.

I snorted. "If you're fine then I can fly. I'm taking you home and I'm also going to take care of you until school ends. Then Onee-chan will take over." That's how we did it whenever Rin-chan got sick. Onee-chan would stay over at the Kagamine house while Len would stay at my house so that he wouldn't get sick. It worked perfectly and was a system that was easy to work with. Upon reaching her house I realized something rather important. "Do you have your house key?"

With a sigh, Rin-chan nodded her head and started digging around in her skirt pocket. Once she had found it I swiped it out of her hand and let us both in the huge house.

"You're room is the first door on the left at the top of the stairs, right?" I had never actually been into her room since certain morals said that it wasn't such a good idea for the two of us to be alone in one of our bedrooms, so I had to ask to make sure.

Rin-chan gave a phlegmy couch before nodding her head.

Balancing her tiny body on the crook of my elbow I opened her door to step into room that had orange all over the place. Her bed covers were orange as was a fuzzy circular rug on the hard wood floor. Her tan wood desk had her computer on it along with a small lamp that had a bright orange lamp shade. There were clothes and books and pieces of paper all scattered in random places around her floor. Some spots of the floor were completely clear while others had piles of stuff covering it. I had to dodge some stuff along the way, but it wasn't all that hard to reach her bed. Once I had her laid down I tucked the covers up under her chin. "I'll get make some soup," I announced in a quiet voice. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving her room not shutting the door all the way. It didn't take me long to find a can of cream of potato soup so I started boiling that up.

* * *

><p>The clock dinged the hour waking me up from my dozing. I had of course been taking care of Rin-chan, but she had fallen asleep so I was off duty and had started dozing. It was now apparently four o' clock. Wait a minute. No way that was the correct time. Len and Onee-chan weren't home, so how could it be four already? My question was answered then as I heard the door handle rattling around and people talking outside.<p>

"Well this is my house. Onee-chan and Mikuo should be home, oh there's Mikuo," Len was saying as he stepped in the house. Onee-chan stepped in after him and I was confused about his explanation until I saw _him _walk in. "Rin's upstairs, right?"

"What's he doing here?" I growled glaring at the purple haired freak.

"Gackupo Sensei asked us if we would show Taito around and maybe become his friends until he met some people," Onee-chan explained. "Since he didn't get to meet you and Rinny-chan we figured he could come over and meet you guys."

Great. Now this idiot was already infiltrating Rin-chan's house. This is exactly what I needed to make my day better.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Mikuo. he really isn't appreciating Taito's presence much. So sorry if this story isn't super great so far, but it'll get better, I promise. I've just been using all my ideas for my own personal stories, so I've kind of run out of ideas for the fanfic for now XP. Rate and review and I will love you for all eternity!<strong>


	3. Infiltration

**OMG I'M SO SORRY! Rin is terribly sorry because it took me so long to update! I've had school to deal with and marching band practice (the parade is tonight so that's finally over) and I just got back recently from a trip with the band, so i've been like super mega busy. I promise that I haven't forgotten about this story and I'm even working on a new one just to make it up to you guys. I'll try to get an update out ASAP but I'm kind of stuck as to where to go so any ideas will be appreciated (and i will give you due credit). **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid though I wish I did. I don't own any of the charactrs either since they are all actual Vocaloids in a sense. **

* * *

><p>Infiltration<p>

This guy hadn't even been here for a day and he was already starting to really piss me off. Instead of letting me anger take control and end with me doing something stupid, I turned all my attention over to the blonde haired twin who shouldn't be here at the moment. "Len, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here? You're never here when Rin-chan's sick." I made sure to emphasize the 'chan' just to make sure the message got across that we were close.

"They needed to get in the house somehow," Len pointed out to my embarrassment. Shoving his house key into his pocket, he turned for the front door. "I'm gonna go meet up with Teto, so I'll see you later at your house Mikuo." And with that he was out the door.

I started sizing up this Taito guy to see just what he looked capable of. I wanted to ask if he already had a girlfriend, because that would be good news for me, but Onee-chan would've definitely smacked me if I asked that.

"Rinny-chan is in her room, right?" Onee-chan set her school bag down.

"Yeah, why?" I said this slowly suspicious as to why she was asking me this. I mean come on where else would she be since she was sick.

"I'm going to take Taito upstairs then to meet her if she's awake that is," Onee-chan stated with no opening for an argument against that. As she made her way up the stairs with the purple haired freak behind her, she turned and shouted in a stage whisper, "If you want you can come up stairs too."

I didn't waste anytime in catching up to the two of them. The less time Taito had alone with Rin-chan the better I would feel. I wasn't at all sure why I was feeling so jealous. I mean, she's hung out with her guy friends before and it's just been her and the one guy friend and I was perfectly fine. Just last Sunday she'd hung out with Nero all day and I had been perfectly fine with it. Why was I so jealous of this guy when he hadn't even done anything?

Onee-chan reached Rin-chan's room and knocked softly on the door. "Rin, you up?"

A weak call of yes sounded barely through the door and the door was pushed open to reveal Rin-chan curled up in her bed looking worse than when I had left her. Onee-chan sat down by Rin-chan's thighs and I sat by her head while Taito stood quite comfortably by the head of the bed.

I gently placed my hand on her forehead to feel beads of sweat rolling down her face and her head was on fire. I brushed her sweaty blonde locks out of her face and starting stroking her cheek.

"Rin no offense but you look terrible. You really need to learn to not overexert yourself," Onee-chan said in a worried voice as she gently squeezed the blonde girl's hand.

Rin-chan forced her eyes open and gave her best attempt at a smile. "I'm fine guys; really." Her breath caught in her throat when she saw who was standing by her bed and her eyes widened. With what emotion they were widening I didn't know, but I had a bad feeling I knew which one it was. "Um, don't take this the wrong way, but why is…Taito here?" Thankfully it took her a second to remember his name.

"Sensei said that it would be a good idea for us to hang out with Taito until he finds some friends. That way he's not alone," Onee-chan explained again.

I couldn't help but notice how Taito just kept staring at Rin-chan. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but it was obvious to anyone in the room that the freak was staring at Rin-chan. What had he never seen a sick girl before? "Taito, do you need something?" I asked in a tight voice.

Instead of answering like a normal person Taito just shook his head and continued staring at Rin-chan. After a few more seconds he got on his knees beside her so that he could look her straight in the eyes.

Rin-chan lightly blushed and stuttered out the question, "T-Taito what a-are you doing?" I wondered is she was even aware of my presence right next to her. She forced herself up into a sitting position and it was then that she seemed to have become finally aware of my existence. "Thanks for staying here and taking care of me." She gave me a soft smile and being the totally in love guy that I was all my suspicions and anger towards Taito temporarily melted away.

"Hey it's my job isn't it?" As her boyfriend I had a bit of a responsibility to stay and take care of her when she was sick.

"All right now the both of you need to get out of here and let Rinny-chan rest. I'll take care of her now so no need to worry about her." Onee-chan shooed us out of the room and down the stairs. "Otouto-kun if I need anything I'll call you, okay?" Once she made sure we were both out the door she shut it with assurance that she'd take good care of Rin-chan.

"Taito I don't know what you're deal is, but why do you keep staring at Rin-chan and taking such interest in her?" I glared at the purple haired teen determined to get an answer out of him.

"I think she's…interesting. She's your girlfriend, right?" Taito spoke for the first time in a monotone voice. His face was void of any emotion as well.

At least he got the message that she was mine. "Yes as a matter of fact she is."

"Hmmm," was all Taito said. With that he walked over to the house that was right next to mine. Crap. So he was the one who had moved in. This was going to suck.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Mikuo. So yeah this chapter took forever and it isn't super great either, so sorry again guys. Rate review and if you have any ideas please let me know, since i'm kinda stuck!<strong>


	4. Figuring Out A Girl's Mind

**The reason I haven't updated this story for so long is that at first it didn't seem to be getting much of a good response. So I decided to put it on hold and I was contemplating deleting it, but after I did that I got a lot of good responses to this story (not as many as 'The Demon Child' though; you guys really love that one!), so I decided to start it back up and finish it. Man this isn't going to be fun keeping up with three stories, but I will do it and prevail!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid; I only own the story idea!**

* * *

><p>Figuring Out A Girl's Mind<p>

"Well sorry Len, but I just don't get it. I'm not the majorly jealous type so there's obviously something about this guy. I've never cared when Rin-chan hung out with other guys so there _is _something wrong with this guy," I insisted for about the billionth time since I had showed up at my house. I was sitting on the couch drinking my third can of orange soda. No that addiction didn't come from the fact that Rin-chan loved oranges and even smelled like them. I loved orange soda before I had even met the Kagamine twins.

Len sighed for about the millionth time. "She likes you way too much to suddenly fall for some other guy who just showed up." He peeled his third banana and started munching on it as he made his way over to the couch. "Onee-chan wouldn't go for someone like him anyway."

My eye twitched with irritation at the thought of Taito. "What's up with all those bandages anyway?"

Shrugging one shoulder Len answered, "I honestly have no idea. No ones been able to get up the courage to ask him. After all it would seem kind of rude to be so concerned about that when he hasn't even been here for a day."

I continued my pacing my eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "He's probably some kind of psychopath who likes to slice up living things."

"Then why would he hurt himself?"

"So that he can find new ways to harm people or the people he tries to harm fight back!" My voice was starting to get louder but I didn't really care if anybody else heard me. Hell I'd be quite ecstatic if Taito heard me. Maybe then the guy would get the message that I'm on to him. "I just don't trust him; and the way he answered me when I said that Rin was my girlfriend! That hmm he gave me made it sound like he thought it wasn't going to be that way for long!"

Grabbing my shoulder to stop my never ending pacing, Len stated in a slightly strained voice, "Mikuo, you need to stop worrying about it. She would never even dream of leaving you and even if that guy did try to make a move on her she would simply punch him in the face." He smiled at me reassuringly, more than likely just wishing I would shut up and stop obsessing. Of course he would feel that way; Taito wasn't even showing any interest in Teto so obviously his relationship was in the clear.

"Fine I'll quit talking about it, but I still don't trust that guy," I grumbled taking a sip from the can.

Rudely enough Len let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, we should probably go to bed as soon as you're done with that pop. It's…oh great, midnight and we do actually have school tomorrow." He had finished his third banana and tossed the peel into the trash can before heading down the hall to… I don't know, brush his teeth or take a piss or something like that.

_Everything's going to be perfectly fine; it's just like Len said. She would never go for someone like that and even if he did make a move she would just kick him in the nuts. _As truthful as these statements seemed there was still that damn lingering bit of doubt. It wouldn't go away no matter what I thought and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to forget about it until that guy left the country. Yeah that's right; I'm so worried about this not even him getting a girlfriend or having one already would be of any comfort! I really need to calm down. There is no way things should this bad that I'm going to give myself gray hair in high school. "I'll just give him a chance tomorrow. Maybe it's just the fact that it's a new guy and I don't know him, so I'm worried about him not knowing what's going on. I'm sure if I do that everything will be fine." I kept those thoughts firmly glued into my head as I got ready for bed and climbed into bed under the covers. Tomorrow this problem would just go away as I would see there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p>"Dude you seriously ate the rest of our bananas. What is up with that?" I had my head now buried in the fridge to try and find something to eat. I had actually kind of wanted a banana this morning, but no they were all gone thanks to the Kagamine.<p>

"You should've said something if you really wanted one," Len argued tying his tie.

With an exasperated sigh, I turned to face him and retorted, "How was I supposed to know that I would want a banana this morning? I'm not a magical person who can guess what I'll feel like eating the next day." Finding nothing I shut the fridge and grabbed my stuff. "I'll just eat something at lunch." He gave me a weird look and I continued, "I'll just eat something at lunch. No worries."

As we walked by the Kagamine house I once again couldn't help but glance at the two story building. Rin-chan most likely would not feel up to going to school, but on the same token it put her out of Taito's reach for a day. No, Mikuo, you said you weren't going to be like that. "Hey did you manage to finish the history homework last night?" Bringing up a completely different topic seemed like a rather smart idea.

"Are you kidding? I couldn't even find half the crap the teacher was talking about, so no I most certainly did not finish it," Len chatted animatedly about the impossibility of the assignment.

I kind of tuned him out as he rambled on since he wasn't really expecting me to give him much of a response anyway. By the time we got to the school, I was pretty sure he was talking about something not even related in the slightest to the topic of history homework. He could be such a girl half the time.

"I'm gonna go find Teto-chan, so see you in class!" Len hollered and waved as he ran off.

"See ya!" I wasn't really paying much attention to him; I was busy scanning the crowds for any sign of purple hair or ridiculous amount of bandages. Sadly I wasn't having much success and that was really starting to get on my nerves. He had to be here somewhere.

"Are you looking for me?" Taito's voice came calmly from behind me, but of course I had to look like a moron and have a mini spaz attack as I spun around to face him.

My face heated up with embarrassment and my eyes darted around looking anywhere but at him. "N-No I wasn't looking for you. I was just…looking for…" Stupid brain. Wouldn't let me come up with a good excuse fast. Why does it always fail me in my greatest times of need?

"I know you were looking for me. Probably to talk about how Rin is your girlfriend and that you think I'm going to try and steal her," Taito's voice once again held no emotion and his face didn't give away much of anything either. Well at least the way he said it sounded like he wanted to make sure I knew he wasn't after my girlfriend. Looks like things were going to turn around for the better. "She's not going to be your girlfriend for long, so I suggest you just give up since no one is going to believe you anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no he didn't! Taito, why you so evil! Lol, yeah. I always thought Taito kinda looked like he would be the evil guy, so that's why I decided to go with him. Mikuo, be prepared to fight for your woman! Rate and review and I will update A..!<strong>


	5. The Psycho

**Woo, finally got another chapter up! I have no idea how long I plan on keeping this story going, so yeah no idea when it's going to end. Anyways, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid; just the story idea is mine. **

* * *

><p>The Psycho<p>

"What?" A smile was stuck on my face. I did not hear that bastard right.

"I said she's not going to be yours for long," Taito stated. This time his voice actually held some power instead of being the monotone blob.

There was no way he had just said that. He did not just say he was going to try and take Rin. "Why do you think that?"

"I know that; there's no question about it." His face still showing no expression, Taito dodged around me and walked right into the school building.

I would have killed the guy right then and there except for the fact that there were too many people around. I _knew_ there was a reason I didn't trust that guy!

Miku stepped in front of me after what was probably a minute of me just standing there staring after the creep. "Um, is there something wrong? Should I call a doctor or something?"

I snapped out of my mental rampage of brutally killing Taito to see how confused she was. "No, you shouldn't call a doctor. Instead you should call the police!" I hadn't meant for it to, but my voice rose in volume.

"Why would I call the police?"

"Because that Taito guy needs to be escorted out of Japan before I have a murder charge against me," I growled through gritted teeth. My hands were fists at my sides, my nails close to drawing blood.

Letting out a sigh of annoyance she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the classroom. "Would you quit with the pointless hatred of him? This really is getting out of control and I'm about read to send you to a psychiatrist."

I couldn't believe it; she knows I don't dislike people without a very good reason and here she goes thinking my pure loathing is pointless! "I have good reason for hatred! He said, straight to my face, he was going to try and steal Rin from me!" Even though I didn't really want to I let her drag me to the classroom. Upon entering of course who had to be sitting at his desk, but Taito. "Miku, hold me back or else I seriously will kill him."

Tightening her grip she stated, "He's not trying to steal Rinny and even if he was you should know that she would never leave you. You've got to trust her more." Letting go of my arm she took a seat at her desk as everyone else filed in.

Grudgingly I went to my own desk. Why wasn't anyone believing me? I had hard proof and people still thought I was irrational and crazy.

"Hopefully you're not pissed at me, cause I would enjoy living a lot longer." Len's voice cut through my brooding as he plopped down in his chair.

"You're existence is in no danger. It's Taito whose going to die a miserable death," I growled glowering that the devil the entire time. My teeth were probably going to be a lot smaller from my grinding them together. "Before you say he's innocent he is definitely not and I have hard proof. He came up to me and said straight to my face that Rin wasn't going to be mine for long."

Len sat there flipping his mini ponytail around his finger. "You know I want to believe you cause I don't think you're a liar, but did anyone else hear him say that?"

I let out a groan and banged my head against the desk. "Why won't you just believe me? You _know _I don't hate people without a good reason and, yeah, perfectly good reason said directly and specifically to me."

The bell rang before Len could have a chance to reply, but I knew he was just going to say what Miku said.

* * *

><p>I didn't really pay attention to any of the lessons; I could easily catch up on it all later. There were more important matters at hand and lunch was going to be an excellent time to think alone. At least I had thought it would be. I was making my way to the roof when a pair of twins who looked to be the same age as me were standing there. What really caught my eye was the fact that this pair of twins looked kind of like Rin and Len. "Um, can I help you?"<p>

They jumped at the sound of my voice, but looked relieved when they saw it was me. "Are you by chance Hatsune Mikuo?" The girl who had blonde hair down to her waist asked. The top layer was tied in a ponytail and her bangs rested just above her bright blue eyes.

"Yeah…how do you know my name?"

"I'm Lenka and this is my twin Rinto. You're Rin's boyfriend, right?" After I nodded my head she continued, "We're her and Len's cousins and we came here because there's a…little problem we needed to come help take care of."

I had never met them, but I had heard about them. Rin and Len actually visited them quite often though I hadn't even seen any pictures of the two. "What problem would that be exactly?" Them showing up as the same time as Taito couldn't possibly be a coincidence.

Exchanging a glance, Rinto spoke up, "Don't take this personally, but it would be best if we didn't tell you. And either way it really isn't any of your business; we just came here cause we wanted to find Rin and Len."

"Rin's home sick, but Len's somewhere around here." I knew exactly where he was, but if they were going to with hold information then so was I. "Listen I got to go. I guess I'll maybe see you around?" Giving hesitant nods and smiles they made their way down the hall I had just come from not daring to speak another word. I watched them leave somehow knowing they knew something about this whole Taito issue. Them claiming it was none of my business was complete bull shit and I was going to figure out what exactly was going on here.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone actually requested that I put Rinto and Lenka in this story (i'm so sorry that I can't remember who it was, so sorry I can't give you specific credit!), so that's why they have entered the picture. Actually, bringing them in helped me iron out the rest of the specific details of the plot line, so that was really helpful and a big thanks for that! Review and I will update ASAP!<strong>


	6. DISCLAIMER

**Okay guys, so don't hate me, but I am for real quitting this story. This is just one of those things where I'm not really feeling it and I'm not liking it very much and that kind of thing just happens sometimes. I'm really sorry if I disappointed anyone, but I do have other stories and I will be adding to them and making more stories so there's always that. Don't start hating on me or whatever if you're mad about this (I don't think you will all do that; of course I don't think badly at all about the people who like me cause that's just like 'why are you being mean to people who enjoy your writing?'). It's just one of those things and I'm not going to make a habit of this; I actually really hope I never have to do this again, because I HATE starting something and not finishing it, but if I'm not liking it or anything then it's only going to be bad and I don't want to give you guys crap writing; that's not very nice. So sorry about this story, but I thin k I will keep it just because what I have written isn't bad, so I'm thinking about leaving it (especially since I have this disclaimer here). **


End file.
